Capitulo 1: Y todo para un beso
by BojanXDraken
Summary: Capitulo primero de la historia de estos dos curiosos chicos. Todo comienza en una fiesta, apenas una semana antes de la entrada en Hogwart


**Capitulo 1: Y todo para un beso...**

El verano estaba a punto de terminar ya. Los días comenzaban a acortarse poco a poco y todo el mundo parecía estar más dispuesto a disfrutar el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba. Como si de un momento a otro su libertad fuera a evaporarse y estuvieran constantemente alertas, esperando las cadenas de opresión que simbolizaban la escuela, los estudios, prácticas y toda esa mierda.

Por eso tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Salir y disfrutar… y eso fue justo lo que Bojan iba a hacer. Habían llegado hasta sus oídos que iban a celebrar una fiesta de fin de vacaciones; un grupo de jóvenes magos iban a tocar en un local abierto, habría mucho alcohol y al parecer casi todos los alumnos de grados superiores de Hogwarts iban a acudir, incluso algunos de los ya graduados. Él no pensaba ir solo, porque sabía cuanta mierda y escoria habría por allí, solo había que pensar en la escuela, la mayoría de los alumnos no merecían estar ahí, no tenían el derecho… y seguro que también se metían en sus fiestas, como si no hubiera suficiente con aguantarlos durante el curso… Por eso y porque en el verano se veían poco. Le había mandado una lechuza a Draken para que fuera también, que dejara la mierda que estaba haciendo (lo que fuera) y acudiera a emborracharse con él, que era lo que pegaba en ese momento.

Se vistió como siempre, despreocupado pero con ese estilo propio que intentaba decir que era mejor que los demás aunque llevara la ropa más harapienta del mundo. No tenía que peinarse, seguía rapándose como siempre. Y para complementar la fiesta y asegurarse de que se lo iba a pasar bien llevaba una enorme botella de whisky de dragón, el licor más fuerte que había encontrado por su casa. Iba a emborracharse, pero bien, y de paso emborracharía a Draken y le presentaría a alguna tía… y después se la ligaría él, para joderle un rato. Que siempre estaba diciéndole que si seguía afeitándose así la cabeza no iba a comerse nada.

Usó un traslador y llegó a la fiesta rápidamente, estaba llena de gente y la música ya sonaba. El cielo estaba anaranjado pues empezaba a caer la noche y todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo bien. Se sirvió su primera copa y comenzó a socializar. El muy idiota llegaba tarde y no iba a esperarlo de por vida. Se acercó al primer grupo de tías que vio, las conocía de clases y había una que estaba especialmente buena, así que ya podría ir preparando el terreno para más tarde. Las saludó como si fuera el tío más social de la fiesta y comenzó a hablar con ellas, quedándose muy cerca de la tía a la que había echado el ojo y pasándole la mano por la cintura de manera disimulada. Claro que ella no iba a oponerse, carajos, que era él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Selvaggi notara un golpe en la nuca, ese fue el saludo de su amigo, darle una buena ostia en la cabeza. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar y se olvidó completamente de la chica a la que le había estado prestando atención hasta ese momento y se volvió hacía Draken, que estaba como siempre. Desaliñado con esos pelajos morados, pero con ese estilo propio que poseía.

-¿Qué haces cabronazo? Esas no son formas de saludar– dijo Bojan de mal humor mientras las chicas junto a él enarcaban una ceja. Cuando hablaba con ellas se había guardado ese vocabulario tan soez, que le dedicaba a Draken con total confianza.

-Te jodes calva… por empezar a beber antes de que yo llegara. - Sonrió ladeado.

La voz de Draken era tranquila, se quejaba sin motivos realmente y lo sabía, porque en cuanto alargó la mano exigiendo alcohol Bojan sacó la botella que llevaba en el bolsillo agrandado mágicamente y le rellenó una copa para él. Para que bebiera también y dejara de quejarse.

-¿Qué hacías? Si intentabas ligarte a una de esas zorras deberías de saber que basta con señalarles un lugar menos público… - dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la rubia que momentos atrás había recibido toda la atención de Bojan, aprovechando también para hacer un gesto con la mano, el cual era evidente lo que quería representar. – y ni tan siquiera está buena… hay que joderse.

-Si has venido tan solo a quejarte ya puedes largarte mamón – le dijo Bojan en un obvio tono de broma mientras tiraba de su amigo para alejarlo de las tías. Ya volvería a por ellas más tarde cuando todos estuvieran borrachos – dicen que los que tocan son realmente buenos, no me lo creo, porque son estudiantes de quinto curso, pero ya que voy a dejarlos por los suelos será mejor oírles, a ver cuán malos son.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron durante un buen rato. Se acercaron al improvisado escenario y mientras el grupo de aficionados se dedicaba a tocar sus versiones de músicos más conocidos ellos dos seguían bebiendo de la botella que Bojan había llevado y hablando de las mismas tonterías, como no. Se encontraron con amigos en común e hicieron lo mismo de siempre. Aquella parecía ser una fiesta como cualquier otra. Una salida más, sin problemas ni sobresalto… ya casi se habían bebido la botella entera entre los dos cuando un amigo de Bojan se acercó a ellos y les dijo que tenía algo para fumar que haría que esa fiesta dejara de ser tan aburrida… Y aunque no se estaban aburriendo para nada, ambos aceptaron un poco de eso, al fin y al cabo ya estaban muy borrachos, y ningún borracho, y menos aún ese par, dice que no a esas cosas en esos momentos.

-Enano, tu no deberías fumar esta mierda – decía Bojan mientras liaba el porro, riéndose de su amigo y totalmente ebrio. Se habían alejado un poco de los demás para fumar tranquilos, que se suponía que nadie llevaría más droga que el alcohol y era mejor no meterse en líos antes de tiempo – sabes que te pones demasiado cariñoso y no creo que ninguna de esas tías te vaya a soportar.

-Tsk, si no me aguantan ellas, ya me aguantaras tu, bollete – le contestó riéndose, sabiendo que aquella forma de dirigirse a él le molestaba – a mi esas putas me dan igual, no como a ti, que se te ve que te la ponen dura desde lejos.

-No me llames así joder – dijo el ojiazul bastante molesto, no era solo como lo llamaba, si no ese tonillo que usaba que estaba obviamente enfocado a ser molesto para él – yo no babeo por nadie y si no te callas no vas a probar esto.

-No apuestes por eso, sabes que consigo todo lo que quiero… y ¿ya no queda más alcohol? Todavía no estoy tan borracho como para dejar de oír tu molesta voz.

El metamorfomago se puso a inspeccionar los bolsillos de su amigo, metiendo la mano en uno y en otro mientras Bojan se dedicaba a cerrar el porro, lamiendo el papel y cerrándolo con cuidado. Normalmente no se habría dejado rebuscar así, pero estaba un poco bebido y al fin y al cabo eran amigos desde siempre.

-¿Te lo guardas para ti? Trae – y sin más, Draken le arrebató a Bojan el canuto y terminó de hacerlo, con el ceño fruncido. Lo encendió con la varita y se dejó caer contra el hombro de su amigo, suspirando después de la primera calada – tienes buenos contactos, esto sabe a gloria…

Bojan se estiró un poco y le quitó el porro a su amigo, él había hecho casi todo el trabajo y se merecía fumar tanto o más que él. O al menos eso pensaba, o algo así, porque ya estaba tan borracho que no es que pensara demasiado en nada. En absolutamente nada.

-No seas idiota, esto sabe como todo – dijo Selvaggi llevándole la contraria a su amigo, pero dándole aún así una honda calada y entrecerrando los ojos un momento – y por habérmelo quitado ya no vas a fumar más, te lo dije, si me jodes te jodo…

Esbozó una media sonrisa cabrona y giró el rostro un poco para mirarlo, sabía que se habría enfadado por aquello, o que ahora vendría una pelea… pero aún así volvió a fumar de nuevo, provocando una reacción nada esperada, pues en cuanto se quitó el canuto de los labios Draken se impulsó contra ellos, pegándose labio con labio, entreabriendo los propios y los contrarios y aspirando con fuerza, llevándose consigo casi todo el humo inhalado por el italiano.

- Te dije que si me daba la gana fumaba sin tu permiso – comentó Draken riéndose al ver que su amigo se había quedado totalmente paralizado por eso que había hecho – no es para tanto, te he robado el aire no el alma.

Continuó riéndose de él por un rato tras expulsar el humo por la nariz, pero Bojan no reaccionaba. Aún estaba pensando en el porro y seguía sin entender muy bien que había pasado exactamente. Efectos secundarios del alcohol.

-¡Cabronazo! Reacciona – Stall seguía riéndose a carcajadas y aprovechó para robarle el pitillo a su amigo y fumar de nuevo. También estaba bastante borracho y en realidad no había hecho aquello con intención ninguna, aunque… bueno, Bojan no estaba nada mal, y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo nunca había intentado liarse con él a pesar de ser de las pocas personas que soportaba sin problemas – si no te despiertas voy a besarte y te vas a joder. - Posiblemente acabaría espantándole con esa palabrería.

-¡Vete al carajo! ¿Cómo que besar ni mierdas? – claro que reaccionó, pero dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, con los labios apretados y un poco confuso, porque realmente no le había molestado pensar que lo iba a besar. Seguro que era porque estaba borracho, sobrio jamás se dejaría hacer algo así – y deja de robar lo que no es tuyo.

-¡Quítamelo si tienes cojones, maricona! – Draken, lejos de molestarse por el puñetazo, se puso en pie con pasos torpes, riendo aún, y se preparó para impedir que le quitara el porro, ahora era suyo y para recuperarlo tendría que pelear, o correr tras él mas bien, aunque todos sabían que Bojan era más atlético, por algo era el jugador de quidditch.

Sin demorarse ni un momento, aunque mareándose un poco por el brusco movimiento, Bojan se puso en pie detrás de su amigo y comenzó a perseguirlo, corriendo como dos auténticos idiotas (cosa que a veces parecían, para que negarlo), lanzándose improperios el uno al otro y alejándose un poco más de la fiesta. Hasta que ocurrió lo obvio y Selvaggi dio alcance a Stall, tirándolo al suelo por pura inercia pues se chocó con él al no frenar a tiempo, sus reflejos estaban embotados por el alcohol.

-Ya te he alcanzado ahora dame el jodido porro – dijo posicionándose para no dejarlo levantarse del suelo, si lo dejaba salir seguro que empezaba a correr otra vez. O quizás no lo dejaba irse porque no quería que se fuera, y el porro no era más que una estúpida escusa, al y fin y al cabo… ahora tenía la escusa del alcohol.

Draken seguía riéndose a pesar del fuerte golpe que se había llevado al caer al suelo. Realmente se le había caído el pitillo hacía un buen rato mientras corría, pero no se lo iba a decir por las buenas, eso sería ponerle las cosas demasiado fáciles, joder.

-Ahora vas a pagar el precio del porro. Me tienes que devolver el beso que te di antes para recuperarlo – dijo Draken con una sonrisa cabrona mientras lo miraba y le guiñaba un ojo. Que si, quería que lo besara y quería que lo hiciera ya, aquella era la escusa más obvia, y estúpida, que se le ocurría, y con un poco de suerte, gracias al grado de alcohol en vena que llevaba su mejor amigo, le haría caso sin rechistar demasiado.

-Dame mi porro – dijo en tono imperativo pero sin levantar la voz, acercándose más a él, sin pensar en mirar en sus manos por si lo tenía ni nada, seguramente si dejaran de decir que era lo que quería se le olvidaría en menos de un minuto -¿para que quieres que…? Eres un idiota – siguió quejándose, pero por algún motivo que no se iba a parar a pensar, le hizo caso. Acercó los labios a los de él rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de ceremonias, los dejó reposar un segundo sobre los labios contrarios y se retiró – ahora dámelo.

-¿Qué puta mierda de beso fue ese? – ahora si que Draken levantó un poco la voz. Había visto a niños de primer curso dar picos mejores dados que ese – si eso es lo que tu entiendes por beso, ya sé porque ninguna de esas zorras esta comiéndote la polla ahora mismo.

-¡Que te jodan! – ya se le había olvidado el canuto, se echó a un lado y se sentó en el suelo junto a su amigo, enfurruñado – Eloise estaría haciéndolo si no fuera porque tú eres un gilipollas y me has sacado de la fiesta. La tenía a nada.

Draken soltó una carcajada irónica, dándole a entender que eso no se lo creería nunca, y se incorporó también, quedando muy cerca de Bojan, golpeándolo un poco para que relajara el gesto.

-Ni risas ni ostias Enano. Me tienes hasta la polla, joder – seguía hablando el italiano, cabreado porque no le había gustado el comentario negativo sobre "sus besos" aunque claro, sabía de sobra que había sido torpe y raro, como nunca los daba.

Pero ya con eso Draken también se cabreó, que no era Bojan el único borracho con ganas de pelea, y aunque este prefería llevar a cabo otro tipo de guerra no iba a dejar que le dijera todo aquello sin ninguna repercusión y menos aun, sabiendo como era él mismo. De modo que se puso en pie y le lanzó una patada directa a la espinilla.

-¡Que te jodan calva! No sé de donde sacas tan puto mal humor, capullo.

Bojan, por su lado, no tardó demasiado en ponerse en pie. El puto golpe le había dolido y bien, y ahora no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzado, de modo que se lanzó hacía su amigo y lo empujó contra la pared que había detrás de ellos,

-¡Tu! Tú y tus malditos comentarios me sacáis el mal humor – le espetó con un tono áspero y sosteniéndolo contra la pared mientras notaba la fuerza del contrario para librarse – te puedes meter tu opinión por el culo si te place, pero nunca me has besado para opinar – y dicho y hecho.

Tardó muy en unir sus labios otra vez con los de Stall, lo cual pilló a este totalmente de improvisto mientras intentaba librarse del agarre que soportaba. Pero él también fue rápido y aprovechó el movimiento, llevaba un buen rato queriendo besarle bien, de modo que entreabrió los labios para que el beso no se quedara en un roce superficial y sin esperar nada más dejó que su lengua entrara en la cavidad de Bojan.

Y ambos se olvidaron de la pelea que estaban por comenzar y se centraron en el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran, dándose pequeños besos intercalados con leves mordiscos.

Los brazos de Bojan al fin se relajaron y en lugar de impedir que Draken se moviera lo que hizo fue acercarlo un poco más a él, por algún motivo quería demostrarle que besaba bien, que no lo hacía mal como él decía. Que a cualquiera le gustaría… que a él le gustaría.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para retomar el aire, Draken dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa con un aire de cabrón, relamiéndose los labios, satisfecho por haber conseguido su cometido, mientras que Bojan se giró rápidamente, algo avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer, pero sin intención alguna de demostrar eso mismo.

-Y ahora que sabes cómo beso de verdad nos vamos a la maldita fiesta a que me tire a alguna de esas tías – dijo aquello sin mirar a su amigo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza a medio afeitar. Otra cosa que no pensaba admitir era que ese beso le había gustado, más de la cuenta.

Stall arrugó la nariz al verle actuar, bufando y haciendo que esa sonrisa de capullo se tornase en un gesto de fastidio, torciendo el morro. - Tsk... Imbécil. - Farfullo entre dientes, caminando en un primer momento detrás de él para seguidamente pasar por su lado, golpeándole con el hombro en el contrario.

Le adelantó mientras seguía soltando improperios, todos dirigidos a su compañero por supuesto, de los que entre ellos, pudo identificar un "seguro que se te ha puesto dura" dicho con bastante veneno.

- Mueve el puto culo de una vez, ¿no querías follarte a esa puta rubia? - Escupió apenas girándose para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. - Jodido bastardo... - Entró antes que el, dispuesto a perderle un poco de vista, porque joder, le había puesto de mala hostia que por esa puta mierda de beso se hubiese puesto con esos humos.


End file.
